Moon Eyes
by eaglenation
Summary: The war has ended. All seems peacful in the Clans. Until a particularly hard leaf-bare brings a pair of kits whith the power to either raise, or destroy the Clans. Pearlpaw and Barracudapaw seem like ordinary 'paws...but what secrets hide behind their strange birth and who is their father?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors books or any of the characters from there. **

The wind blew stronger than usual as the RiverClan cats gathered together,  
"Mistystar! What can we do?" Reedwhisker growled as he ushered a kit to its den. "With this snow, Hollowflight, Icewing, Robinwing, Shellpaw and Calmpaw will certainly get lost!"  
Mistystar contemplated this for a second, then sighed. "It is now up to StarClan." She whispered solemnly. "We must go shelter and let the storm pass." Sorrow filled her eyes. "It is strong enough to fill the camp. Let us hope they have the minds to-"  
A yowl split the camp as Hollowflight's faint form ran into the camp, struggling against the wind, followed by Icewing.  
"Willowshine! Mothwing!"  
Mothwing emerged from the medicine cat den, ducking her head as snow splattered her pelt and flattened her ears against the wind. "What is it?" She asked, noting the panic in the voices of the other cats.  
"Come quick! Seabreeze is having kits!"  
"Now?!" Willowshine screeched. "In this?!"  
"Hey, they're not my kits!" Hollowflight answered indignantly.  
"Show us….oh wait, we can't see!" Reedwhisker hissed sarcastically.  
"Reedwhiker, stay here with the others. Hollowflight, where are Robinwing and Shellpaw?"  
"We got separated!" Hollowflight wailed. "We couldn't find them, and then Seabreeze started kitting! So Calmpaw stayed with her and we came to get help!"  
"I knew she shouldn't be out on patrol!" Willowshine yowled over the wind.  
"Calm down every one." Mistystar hissed. "Heres what we're going to do. Icewing, you take Mothwing to Seabreeze.  
A wail split the air.  
"Follow that." Mistystar added, with faint amusement. "Reedwhisker, you go too. Leave scratch marks on all the trees you pass."  
"No that there are many trees in RiverClan." Reedwhisker grumbled.  
"Just do it! I'll stay here and watch after the rest of the camp!" Mistystar yowled.  
"Reedwhisker turned and ran out of the camp, as if slow motion, pushed back by the wind, followed by Mothwing and Icewing. Mistystar shivered in the cold. A small kit nudged her leg, a huge bundle of red fur. "It's c-c-c-cold!" The little kit exclaimed.  
"Back to the nursery, Eaglekit." Mistystar ushered him back with her tail, where his mother Rainsong was peering after her kit, squinting through the horrible gale.

Reedwhisker ran behind Icewing, who followed the screeches of the she-cat perfectly. They also heard the anxious "Help! Icewing? Anyone?" Of Calmpaw, the responsible young tom Hollowflight had left in charge. Mothwing ran bravely against the wind. They soon found Seabreeze's tabby pelt, that stood out against the white brackround, and the tortoiseshell form of Calmpaw, whispering to Seabreeze.  
"Mothwing! Icewing! You found us!" He sighed in relief. I think the first one is almost-" A screech cut him off.  
Mothwing was at Seabreeze's side in an instant. "It's a little she-kit!" She exclaimed, picking up a bundle and sheltering the queen with her body.  
"She's so big…I think I'll name her Barracudakit." Seabreeze whispered weakly, then hissed in pain. The wind blew louder, and all five cats began to be covered in a thick blanket of snow. Reedwhisker shook his pelt. Seabreeze hissed again, and Mothwing exchanged a glance with Icewing and Reedwhisker and shook her head sadly. Then the second kit slipped out, pitch black against the snow.  
"Pearlkit….." Then Seabreeze shook in pain.  
"Come on, Seabreeze." Mothwing encouraged, though she could see the queen would not make it. It was simply too cold.  
Seabreeze screeched for the last time and then her body went still.

A sigh went up, as if from the wind. The storm was dying down, and Mistystar hoped her warriors had been able to find cover. This is the hardest leafbare we've ever had… she thought anxiously. Mistystar's eyes filled with sorrow. Then a voice, as if on the wind, whispered in her mind:  
_Two opposites will be born, and only they can tame the storm that follows….._


	2. Chapter 1

"Pearlpaw, you will be mentored by Otterflight. May he pass his wisdom and skills on to you." Mistystar swished her tail as Pearlpaw stood beside brown striped tom.  
The kits had grown. She remembered nursing them after Seabreeze left the two kits. They were polar opposites, but Mistystar doubted it had anything to do with the prophecy she had heard all those moons ago. Pearlpaw was small and black, and when she moved, leopard-like spots shimmered on her pelt. Her eyes were a strange light blue that resembled the smooth surface of a pearl. Barracudakit, now Barracudapaw was the biggest paw in the Clan; she even towered over the smaller warriors. Her white pelt shined in the light, and her dark orange eyes glittered proudly as Mistystar approached her. "Barracudapaw, you will be mentored by Frogleap; may she pass her wits and bravery on to you." Barracudapaw approached Frogleap carefully, and Frogleap touched her muzzle to Barracudapaw's head.  
"May StarClan light your path." Mistystar finished proudly. After all, she had practically raised the kits.

"Yes! So, Otterflight, can we go explore the territory?" Pearlpaw bounded around her new mentor. "Please?" She added, blue eyes widening. Otterflight sighed, and glanced at Frogleap.  
"Shall we?" She asked, meeting the grey warriors eyes.  
"She won't give us a break until we do." Frogleap flicked her tail at Pearlpaw.  
"Hey!" Pearlpaw hissed, pelt along her spine rising, though her eyes glittered with exitment and amusement.  
"So we can go?" Barracudapaw asked sweetly, purring. Frogleap and Otterflight exchanged glances.  
"Alright." Otterflight mewed. "Let's go!"  
"Yay!" Pearlpaw and Barracudapaw exclaimed, and ran in front of their mentors. Barracudapaw stopped and looked back.  
"So, where first?" She asked, pacing.  
"Come on, we'll go to the river." Frogleap said, trotting ahead of the exited apprentices. The two sisters followed, annoyed by the slow pace.  
_Finally!_ Pearlpaw thought, and she knew her sister shared her thoughts. She glanced at Barracudapaw, and saw her sisters pelt was as ruffled as her own_. I will be the best warrior this Clan has ever had! I'll surpass even Mistystar and all the leaders!_ She thought, tail high. _If only I wasn't so small. _She hissed to herself, and glanced up at her sister, who was bigger than the two older paws, Eaglepaw and Snowpaw. But Pearlpaw, well, Pearlpaw was the size of an older kit. And she hated it.  
They approached the river, and Pearlpaw's paws itched to leap in.  
"When can we learn to swim?" She asked Otterflight, hoping the older warrior could see how _ready_ she was to try. She would be the best swimmer.  
"Pearlpaw, not today." Otterflight said. "We'll go when you're ready. But first, you've gotta understand that the river is dangerous."  
"Yeah, yeah." Pearlpaw rolled her eyes at Barracudapaw, who snorted with laughter and received a glare from her mentor.  
"It really is important for you to understand." Frogleap emphasized Otterflight's words.  
"Okay." Pearlpaw muttered. "Can we do some battle training?"  
"Oh, alright. But after, you're cleaning out the elders den."  
"Yay! Awwww….." Both sisters said in unison.

Once at the training hollow, Pearlpaw and Barracudapaw faced off from opposite sides of the sand.  
"Otterflight and I will show you a new move." Frogleap said. "This is a good move to use when cornered. Otterflight, come at me." Frogleap crouched as Otterflight pushed her back. Then, as Otterflight reached out toward her, she ducked under the brown warrior's paws and skidded under Otterflight's belly, bringing her head up and throwing Otterflight off balance, then bounding on top of her in a swift move. She got off of Otterflight, who shook her pelt.  
"Like that. Now you try." She said. Pearlpaw, you try to corner Barracudapaw.  
The black apprentice sprang at her white sister and pushed her back with strong swipes. Barracudapaw crouched down as Pearlpaw leaped at her, and tried to run under Pearlpaw, but ended careening into her sister.  
"Fishbrain!" Pearlpaw spat.  
"Fishbrain yourself!" Barracudapaw answered.  
"Barracudapaw, flatten yourself all the way to the ground. You have to run as low as possible." Otterflight suggested.  
"Easy to say, hard to do. Pearlpaw, I'll bet you your warrior name will be Pearlshrimp." Barracudapaw hissed. "You're so tiny!"  
"Well, you're gonna be Barracudagiant," Pearlpaw retorted. "Leader of the FishbrainClan."  
"Alright, alright. Enough, you two. Pearlpaw, you try." Frogleap cut in, striding between the arguing apprentices.  
Barracudapaw hissed and leaped at Pearlpaw, pushing her sister back with sheer size. _Aww! No fair! How come she gets to be big?_ Pearlpaw complained, waiting, stepping back. At the right moment, Pearlpaw launched herself at Barracudapaw, ducking easily under her and throwing her sister off her back, then placing a paw on Barracudapaw's stomach as she thumped to the ground.  
"Oh, good job!" Frogleap's eyes were wide with wonder. "We didn't expect you to be able to do that at first try! That's a harder move!"  
Otterflight nodded. "Good job too, Barracudapaw. I bet you would have gotten it too id you were facing off with a…well….bigger warrior." She said.  
"Gee. Thanks." Pearlpaw rolled her eyes. _But I did it! I did it and even Barracudapaw couldn't! Maybe I really do have a destiny_! She thought happily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, since I am expected to do one of these. *growls and rolls eyes.*  
Pearlpaw: Yay! So, do I ever get to be Clan leader?  
eaglenation: I highly doubt it, you'd probably make it burn down.  
Barrcaudapaw: Agreed.  
eaglenation: So, I do not own the Warriors series or any cats or ideas from there.  
Pearlpaw: Yay!  
Barracudapaw: *rolls eyes at sister* Okay, enough yays, get on with the story.  
eaglenation: Oh, and by the way Pearlpaw, the next chapter is from Barracudapaw's point of view.  
Barracudapaw: Yay! Now get along with the story, eaglenation.  
eaglenation: Fine.**

Pearlpaw stretched happily in the sun. It was her second moon as an apprentice, and she had actually grown! _Maybe StarClan really does listen to us. _She thought as she padded back into the apprentice den. She nudged her two fellow apprentices, Barracudapaw, and Eaglepaw, a red fire red tom. He opened his mismatched eyes with a groan.  
"Awww, assessment day." He complained, grimacing.  
"Lucky!" Pearlpaw exclaimed. "I can't wait 'till I can be a warrior."  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to go back to sleep." Eaglepaw retorted. Barracudapaw mumbled something in her sleep.  
"Pearlpaw, you know the patrol is leaving!" Otterheart called after the black apprentice.  
"Oh!" Pearlpaw's eyes widened. "Well, good luck, Eaglepaw!" She ran out of the den and right into Calmstripe, who was carrying a vole to the fresh-kill pile.  
"Oops!" Pearlpaw muttered, then ran to Otterheart. "Let's go!" She exclaimed.

Back at the fresh kill pile, Calmstripe was shaking his head. "Was I that hyper when I was an apprentice?" He asked Foxfall. The red and white tom purred.  
"You know, I think _you_ weren't."

"Tail lower. There! Perfect. Now, flatten your pelt. And….."  
Pearlpaw landed square on the bird, biting it neatly on the neck.  
"Good job!" Otterheart praised her. "Remember to use the reeds as cover."  
"Otterheart?" Pearlpaw asked impatiently. "Can we go fishing today?"  
"Pearlpaw, you know the river water is full with all the rain we've been getting." Her mentor explained patiently. "And do you know what danger that is?"  
"Yeah, yeah, the moon I was born a 'paw drowned in it." Pearlpaw said, rolling her eyes. "Warrior codes are boring. When _I'm_ leader, I'll change it all." She added proudly.  
"Or rather_ if_." Otterheart retorted. "Try to catch that water vole by yourself." She pointed her tail to a vole hiding behind a river rock.  
Pealrpaw stalked it for a minute, following Otterheart's tips. She kept under the wind, knowing the watr vole couldn't smell her. Keeping her tail still, she approached silently, pawstep by pawstep, prepared herself to pounce, and…..  
"Hey!" She squealed as a giant white paw pounced on the vole, blocking her path.  
"Barracudapaw! You frog-brain, that was mine!" Pearlpaw cired indignantly, fur along spine rising.  
Behind her, Otterheart was chuckling to himself, as Frogleap came out of the reeds. "Baracudapaw, I know you want to prove you're better than Pearlpaw, but you know you should'nt have interfered." She scolded her apprentice, who was picking up Pearlpaw's water vole.  
"Yeah, frog-brain!" Pearlpaw said. "I'll show you!" She hurled herself at her larger sister; claws unsheathed, and had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. She wrenched the vole from between the white apprentices jaws and dug her claws into Barracudapaw's thick pelt.  
"Ow!" Barracudapaw squealed. "Stop, Pearlpaw!" Firm jaws clamped around Pearlpaw and the small she-cat was lifted into the air by Otterheart.  
"Pearlpaw!" He exclaimed. "You do never, ever launch yourself and a Clanmate with your claws unsheathed like that!"  
_She asked for it!_ Pearlpaw wanted to hiss, but kept her jaws shut, knowing she was in enough trouble.  
"Go clean out the elders den, and StarClan forbid I hear another word out of you." Oterheart hissed at his apprentice. Pearlpaw fixed her pearly blue eyes on him in a glare and trudged off. But she managed to hear Frogleap scolding her apprentice too, and it made Pearlpaw feel a bit, if only a bit, better.


	4. Chapter 3

**eaglenation: Eep! I just realised that in the last chapter, I called Otterflight Otterheart.  
Otterflight: Gee, thanks, eagle.  
Pearlpaw: Ha ha! Atleast she didn't mess up my name!  
Barracudapaw: eaglenation, I hope you'll keep your promise?  
eaglenation: Yeah, yeah. I always keep my promises.  
Barracudapaw, Pearlpaw, Otterflight: YEAH RIGHT!  
eaglenation: So, moving on to the story?  
Otterflight: *Ahem?*  
eaglenation: Right! Disclaimer! So, I don't own warriors or any characters or ideas from there. I only own the characters I created and the plot.  
Pearlpaw: Done yet?**

Barracudapaw glared at her sister from across the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a water vole and retreated to a corner, still angry at Pearlpaw.  
"That little furball. Always has to rain on my parade!" She hissed to herself.  
Foxfall, an orange and white tom, sat down beside her, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Why so glum?" He asked.  
"Pearlpaw. She's being a spoiled furball." Barracudapaw replied.  
"Perhaps you started it?" Foxfall suggested. Barracudapaw sighed, resigned.  
"I guess I did. But why do you care?" She looked up at the smaller tom. She realised they were the same size, even though Barracudapaw was just a 'paw.  
"Oh Barracudapaw, life has more to it then drama!" Foxfall grinned, amused. "I remember when I was younger, Calmstripe always got all the attention, because he nearly died at birth."  
"Calmstripe?" Barracudapaw sat up, interested. She had no clue the calm grey tom had nearly died.  
"Yeah. But the older you'll get, you'll realise you couldn't live without your siblings."  
"That is _so_ not true!" Barracudapaw hissed, now also grinning.  
Foxfall licked the top of the apprentices head. "There are many things you do not realise now. Calmstripe and I are inseparable now, even though you would have thought we were from different Clans back then."  
"Talking about me? I'm flattered." Calmstripe padded up to the cats, baring his teeth in a smile.  
"Yes, we were discussing how annoying you are." Foxfall relpied.  
"So you were talking about yourself?" Calmstripe replied, cuffing his brother in the ear.  
Barracudapaw watched, deep in thought. Maybe he's right? She felt a sort of admiration towards the two brothers, mostly the smaller orange and white tom. He seemed so….knowing. Lie he had the wisdom of StarClan. Barracudapaw sighed as the brothers walked away. Foxfall turned once more and winked at her with his green eye.  
Barracudapaw slowly stood up, and took the remainders of her vole, padding up to her kit-sized black sister, who was talking to Eaglepaw, the other red 'paw.  
"Yeah, so Fishwhisker says I am ready. And so does Mistystar." Eaglepaw was boasting.  
"So you passed?" Barracudapaw said, interrupting.  
"Go away, furball." Pearlpaw hissed.  
"I came to apologise." Barracudapaw said slowly. Pearlpaw's eyes widened.  
"Oh. Well, I guess I could forgive you. And I'm sorry for attacking you." She meowed.  
"Yeah."  
Eaglepaw cleared his throat loudly. "So, I passed. Mistystar said she'd make me a warrior today!"  
"Lucky!" Pearlpaw said with a sort of admiring envy, and Barracudapaw looked at her sister sideways. Was Pearlpaw falling for Eaglepaw? Impossible.  
"Yeah. But we'll still be friends, right?" Barracudapaw asked.  
"Of course!" Eaglepaw exclaimed, with his gaze mostly on Pearlpaw. _Lovebirds._ Barracudapaw smirked.  
"What?" Pearlpaw inquired.  
"Nothing, nothing.  
"Let all cats old enough to swim join together!" Mistystar's voice boomed.  
"Yes!" Eaglepaw jumped to his paws, eyes blazing proudly. His mother, Rainsong, ran up to him and began to lick him proudly.  
"Mom, stop! I'm not a kit!" Eaglepaw complained loudly. "Mo-om!"  
Pearlpaw and Barracudapaw burst out laughing. "Awww, wittle kit needs a bath?" Pearlpaw teased.  
"Off you go!" Rainsong nudged Eaglepaw towards the rock where Mistystar stood, looking down on her Clan. Eaglepaw ran to stand beneath the rock.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the warrior ceremony of a young cat, Eaglepaw." Mistystar gestured towards the young tom, who's eyes blazed with giddy excitement.  
"Eaglepaw, do you promise to serve your Clan with honour and courage?"  
"I do!" Eaglepaw yelped, eliciting a few amused chuckles from the surrounding warriors.  
"Then, I ask StarClan to look down upon this warrior, who will be, from this day on, known as Eaglefeather!"  
"Eaglefeather! Eaglefeather!" Pearlpaw and Barracudapaw cheered. Then, Pearlpaw nudged Barracudapaw. "Hey, can't you wait until we become warriors like that?"  
"Of course not!" Barracudapaw replied, eyes glowing. "I could never wait!"  
"I'll be a warrior first!"  
"Betcha you won't!" Barracudapaw countered, with fierce light in her eyes, already flexing her claws. As if the sky agreed, with a clap of thunder, the sky filled with rain, that came splashing down around them.  
_StarClan agrees!_ Barracudapaw thought proudly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Pearlpaw : *staring into space*  
eaglenation : Pearlpaw, what's wrong?  
Pearlpaw: My argument with Baracudapaw is over!  
eaglenation: Poor you. What a fighting spirit.  
Baracudapaw: *Ahem!* So, disclaimer, eaglenation does not own the warriors series, only her own characters.**

The rain seemed to be on a rampage. Pearlpaw muttered to herself as she cleaned out the elders den. The rain had soaked through their moss and reeds, and there was no where to find dry ones. The whole camp was stuck eating wet prey and sleeping in wet dens. The river was twenty times its usual size, so fishing was out of the question.  
"It's like StarClan is crying!" Eaglefeather remarked, glaring out of the warriors den as Pearlpaw passed by. She glared at him jealously. With the ceaseless rain, the whole of the RiverClan warriors had ceased all patrols around the river, and so most of the warriors spent their time hunting or trying to get the Clan dry. Eaglefeather had been sitting in his den all day, doing nothing. Pearlpaw wished she was a warrior at times like this. Even her mentor, Otterflight, was sitting in his den. Pealpaw ditched the wet moss and reeds, and sighed. Her wet blach fur plastered to her back, she could have been mistaken for a kit.

Mistystar bounded into camp, followed by Frogleap, Baracudapaw and Foxfall. At first, Pearlpaw just glanced up, then back at her work, uninterested. Then she realised something was wrong. The cats eyes were wild, their soaked fur on end.  
"Everyone, we must abandon camp!" Mistystar mewed, her voice panicky. Pearlpaw was on guard in a second.  
"What?!" Exclamations exploded through camp, and a second later, Pearlpaw was surrouned by action.  
"What happened, Mistystar?!" Calmstripe meowed, picking up one of his mate, Mintleaf's, kits. Springkit mewled from between her father's jaws.  
"Put me down!"  
"The camp in about to flood! The river broke its banks. But we have enough time to leave onto higher ground before the water reaches us."  
Pearlpaw felt a nudge behind her. Hollowflight was looking at her intently. "Can you do something for me?" He whispered.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Could you try to peek over that ledge and see how far away the water is?" Hollowflight whispered back. I have to help the elders."  
Pearlpaw nodded eagerly. She ran out of camp, clambering over the slippery ground, as close as she could get to the river. The she screeched with fear. Standing on the opposite bank of the almost lake-sized river, a huge dog-like creature was grinning at her, foam frothing from its toothed mouth. It seemed to be smiling. Then it disspeared, and Pealpaw felt Mistystars mouth close around her shivering body.  
Looking down, she saw water around her leader's paws. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded out, and her sight was clouded with water. Mistystar screeched, letting Pearlpaw out of her mouth.  
"Swim, Pearlpaw!" The Clan leader hissed, shoving Pearlpaw hard with her head.  
"I can't leave you!" Pearlpaw mewed, trying to grab at her Clan leader, who was struggling in the water in panic, and Pearlpaw saw her paw was stuck between two rocks. Suddenly, Baracudapaw was beside her, her massive white body supporting Mistystar. Pearlpaw's light blue eyes met her sisters orange ones, and Pearlpaw nodded with comprehension. Baracudapaw was a strong swimmer. She could do it, help Mistystar. Pearlpaw turned, thinking now only of making it to shore. In front of her, Mintleaf and Reedwhisker were holding onto kits, struggling to get onto higher ground. Pearlpaw closed her eyes, thinking only of going forward. Her tiny paws were tiring quickly. Suddenly, behind her, she heard a screech, more terrible than anything she'd ever heard. The screech of death. She opened her eyes, scrambling to find a foot hold, and saw a terrifying figure behind her, holding the lifeless body of Mistystar between it's jaws. Blood rained down as the huge monster tossed its head, those red eyes taking in the cats around it. Then it lunged at Pearlpaw, who was the closest to it, pushing aside Baracudapaw, who made a lunge to claw at it's eyes. Pearlpaw, stuck in the water, all force gone, could only make one last feeble attempt at swimming away before she was engulfed by darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Baracudapaw : Oooooh, intense. Good job, eagle.  
eaglenation: I know! I'm so proud of myself. A quick note, I found out Baracuda is spelt like Baracuda, and not Barracuda, so I've been spelling it wrong the majority of the story *makes face of dishonour*  
Baracudapaw: Shame on you, eaglenation!  
eaglenation: I know, I know. I'm sorry to all those who may be confused. As recompense, I decided to make a list of RiverClan cats.  
Baracudapaw: Proceeding to the disclaimer, eaglenation does not own Warriors, only her own characters and the plot.**  
**eaglenation: So here goes:**

*******************************  
_**RiverClan:**_  
_**Leader:**__**  
**_Mistystar: grey she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_  
Reedwhisker: black tom with yellow eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_  
Mothwing : dappled golden she-cat  
_Apprentice: Willowshine (grey tabby she-cat)_

_**Warriors:**_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
_Apprentice: Baracudapaw (huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes)_  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
_Apprentice: Pearlpaw (tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and strange blue eyes)_  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes

_**Queens:  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat  
Rushwater: Tabby-and-white she-cat, mother of Shellthorn's kit: Wolfkit (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)

**Elders:  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes  
***********************************

The world seemed to be in slow-motion. Baracudapaw watched, helpless, as her sisters small black body was caught between the monsters jaws. She barely felt herself launch toward the best and grab its head, barely registered the pain as she was flung back under the water. She saw Reedwhisker rush at the creature, water showering around him as he raked his claws down its flank. She saw Mothwing swim to Mistystar's body, now sinking under the water. Saw the water grow redder and redder as the monster snapped at the medicine cat, tearing her in half. The two sides of her were flung back into the crimson water. She saw Willowshine throw her head back in a bloodcurdling wail and join Reedwhisker in a flurry of claws. Saw Eaglefeather attempt to swim towards the fighting cats, and then be swallowed under the bloody waves. Watched Otterflight stand before his mate Mintleaf as the monster rushed towards him, then leap onto its hideous face. Saw more cats swim in, finally driving the beast around. Felt the water swallow her still body under, became unable to breathe. Darker, darker, darker. Like Pearlpaw's pelt. Like the night. Then she felt air again, felt herself lifted up in strong jaws, recognized Calmstripe's scent that filled her nostrils. Felt Willowshine's rasping tongue, though she wished she felt nothing.

Slowly, slowly, Baracudapaw came out of her trancelike state.  
"Baracudapaw?" Calmstripe's voice sounded out anxiously.  
"Yeah?" Baracudapaw rasped.  
"Good! You're awake! Willowshine asked me to keep an eye on you."  
"Where…..where is Pear-" Baracudapaw's body was racked with wheezing coughs.  
"Hold still. You nearly drowned!" Calmstripe cautioned.  
"Yeah, yeah." Baracudapaw pushed his extended paw away and stood up shakily. She could see the whole Clan, lying on boulders, the camp below them. Or at least what the water had spared of the camp. Beyond that, was something between a shallow river and a swamp; debris and blood mingled with the flooded water.  
"What-what happened?" Baracudapaw's voice shivered. Calmstripe shook his head, and hissed.  
"That-that thing." He paused, eyes filled with loathing. "It killed Mistystar so hard, it took all her lives. You should be happy you never saw what he did to Mothwin—"  
"I did." Baracudapaw intercepted voice full of venom. She wished she hadn't, oh how she wished….  
"Oh." Calmstripe paused for a moment, eyes filled with sorrow. "Reedwhisker-er-Reedstar is leader now."  
"Yeah." Baracudapaw took a tentative step. "Did anyone else, well, you know." She hoped Calmstripe wouldn't say Pearlpaw's name.  
"No. We we're lucky to have as few casualties as we did. Though…." Calmstripe trailed off, and his eyes flickered towards the lower boulder where Springkit and Lobsterkit were tussling under the watchful eyes of Mintleaf.  
Baracudapaw signed in elation at the news. "So Pearlpaw's doing….fine?"  
The tom blinked. "Why don't you go find out? Willowshine has set up a makeshift den behind that boulder." Calmstripe pointed his tail at a large, smooth rock, which was propped up against another, forming a sort of large cavern. It was larger than the others, and Baracudapaw watched as Reedstar bounded up on the top and looked inside, meowed something and bounded back onto a smaller boulder, where Baracudapaw saw Beetlewhisker and Rainsong standing, heads together. Then Baracudapaw turned to Calmstripe and nodded her thanks. "You should go see how Mintleaf is doing."  
Calmstripe nodded. "Any time, Baracudapaw. Just don't nearly drown yourself again." The last word was a purr. "I can see why Foxfall likes you." He murmured and bounded onto another large boulder without giving the white she-cat a moment to reply, so Baracudapaw flicked her tail and headed for the makeshift den. Bounding across the rocks, she noticed how the water in the RiverClan camp seemed to be slowly receding. She sighed, and bounded the rest of the way. She hoped they could return to their camp soon.  
Approaching the den, Baracudapaw stepped cautiously over pebbles and called out, "Willowshine?"  
Silence, and then the medicine cat poked her head out from behind the stone. "Baracudapaw." She said, with a kind of hesitant glance. "Come in, I guess. She's awake."  
Baracudapaw entered the makeshift den. It was smaller than the Medicine-cat den the water had washed away, and it smelled of moisture and herbs. In the corner, a pile of blood and fur and cobwebs lay, the only thing showing that it was alive the pair of pain-filled pale blue eyes. The pile moved, and Pearlpaw lifted her black head and meowed a greeting. Baracudapaw bounded to her sister eagerly. Now that she had moved, she didn't look so bad, Baracudapaw assured herself. The teeth of the beast had made a crimson X on the she-cats hind leg and back, and her black chest had a pair of deep holes and another deep scratch. The creature must not have bitten Pearlpaw's face; the only show of the attack was a deep mark running across Pearlpaw's left eye.  
"Does it hurt?" Baracudapaw asked, and Pearlpaw purred in response, something strangely out-of-place in the silent den. "Nah. I'm tough."  
"When can she come out, Willowshine?" Baracudapaw asked, turning to the medicine-cat.  
"Soon. Only the marks on her back are that deep. Half a moon, maybe?"  
"Hey, I'm still here you know." Pearlpaw struggled to her paws, and then hissed in pain, dropping back down. Fresh blood stained the cobwebs around her back.  
Willowshine put a paw on Pearlpaw's chest gently and purred. "Maybe a bit longer."  
Pearlpaw groaned dramatically. "Why?!"  
"Just hurry up, Pearlpaw!" Baracudapaw said. "I'll visit you every day until you get better."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Baracudapaw confirmed. "You rest." Then she turned around, flicking her tail, and padded out of the den, glancing over her shoulder at her black sister, who closed her eyes, apparently resting.

"Baracudapaw?"  
Baracudapaw turned around at the sound of Reedstar's voice. She was lying on a rock, trying to get asleep, but she couldn't get comfortable. She'd spent a more or less sleepless night, worrying about everything and nothing.  
"Yes Reedstar?"  
"Do you feel well enough to help in the rebuilding of the camp? The water has receded enough, so I'm sending out a patrol."  
"Oh, yes Reedstar!" Baracudapaw bounded to her paws. She couldn't wait to get back to camp.  
"You sure?" The leader looked unconvinced.  
"Yes!" Baracudapaw purred, looking at him with big orange eyes. Reedstar sighed.  
"You should have held vigil for Mistystar, you know."  
"Oh." Baracudapaw dropped her head in shame and grief. "Yeah. She was like a mother to me and Pearlpaw."  
"I'm sorry, she was a good leader. But anyway, you can go down to camp. The patrol already left." Reedstar pointed his tail down the pile of rocks.  
"Okay!" Baracudapaw caught sight of Rainsong and Foxfall, as well as Eaglefeather and Beetlewhisker, cleaning out debris from the still-moist camp. She bounded down the mountain of rocks, all the way back to camp, where she was greeted by a purr from Foxfall. "Baracudapaw, we need you! It's a good thing you're all better."  
Baracudapaw dipped her head, and got to picking up pieces of reeds from where the medicine-cat den had once been. Foxfall padded off, swishing his tail. Bracudapaw ceased her work for a second, and looked up at the sky.  
_I'm sorry, Mistystar, I really am. I should have done a better job._  
Then she sighed with misery, and continued on working.


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, people actually like this story! That warms my blader's spirit. If you want me to update even faster, review! Reviews are my fuel!**

**I do not own Beyblade, only the plot and my own characters as well as their beys.**

"Natsumi?" Dynamis asked curiously as he unwrapped an energy bar.

Natsumi glanced over at him, her bar halfway to her mouth.

"Where do you get the money for all this food?" He asked, taking a bite.

Natsumi half-smiled, taking the bar away from her mouth. "Oh….I made it."

Dynamis became more curious. "How?"

"As….." she seemed almost embarrassed. "As a blader for hire."

Dynamis couldn't help chuckling. "That sounds enjoyable."

Natsumi scoffed and kept eating. They sat in silence for a moment, interrupted only by Tithi, chewing loudly. Dynamis knew Tithi was doing it just to annoy him, but he was doing his best to ignore it.

"Do you think we should leave soon?" Natsumi asked. They had been living in the shed for a week now, and they were all fed up.

"Yeah!" Tithi called supportively.

Dynamis nodded thoughtfully. "I can walk now, at least. We have to get out of New York, first of all. This city is huge, threats are everywhere. I believe that the best would be to get out of the United States, head to Koma Village, in Japan. Do you have enough money?" He asked.

"Koma? I've never heard of it." Natsumi said.

"I have never been there, but it is the home of an old friend of mine. I have not seen her in a very long time."

"Who?"

Dynamis grinned. "I think you two will get along. And it is also the hometown of Gingka Hagane." He added, as an afterthought. "I believe it would be safe there. Do you have enough money?"

"I-I think." Natsumi answered. "Yeah. But it will be a one-way flight, unless we find some more money."

"I do not believe that will be a problem."

&*&*&**D**&*&*&

Another plane ride, the second actual plane ride in Dynamis' life. Sure, he had been on a helicopter twice, but that was back when it was the Nemesis Crisis. He had never flown Japan Airlines, in a sleek, rocket-like plane that glided through the sky. He wondered how many more things he would soon do that he had never done before. He was glad, though, that he had ceased worrying about the alignment of the stars, the Will of the Heavens, and all the things that he had believed the basis of life. If only he could get rid of all his worries, but he doubted that would ever happen.

Leaning his head against the side of the plane, he cold hear the quiet whir of the engines. They made him think of beyblades. He wondered when he would have the chance to Beyblade again.

He felt his eyes close, and suddenly he was in space. He knew it was a dream immediately, because of the way the world seemed to slow down. And because his father walked out of the shadows.

_"Dynamis, my son." His father sighed. They looked alike, both with spiky pinkish hair and pale skin. However, Aeolus had green eyes, while Dynamis' eyes were blue.  
"You again." Dynamis muttered, displeased. "What do you want from me?"  
Aeolus chuckled. "I think that girl is a bad influence. It's a pity your destinies are tied."  
"She_ is_ a bad influence, but that is not why you are visiting me, is it?" Dynamis replied.  
Aeolus shook his head. "No, you are right. It is something else."  
"Spill it, father." Dynamis hissed, getting annoyed.  
"The container for the metors power. It is located in Japan. Natsumi is on a blind quest, she does not know where it, but I do. And you may find more there besides."  
"Quit speaking in riddles!"_  
Aeolus was fading, and so was the dream. Dynamis felt himself snapping in and out of reality.  
_"I only have so much time." Aeolus whispered.  
"Wait! One more thing. Are you alive or dead?" Dynamis called after his father. Aeolus had disappeared, without a trace. But if he was in Dynamis' dream, it must mean he was alive…..right?  
"Dynamis, you will always be my son."_

Dynamis woke up as the plane was landing in Japan. As he, Tithi and Natsumi exited the plane, Dynamis kept thinking about both his dreams. His and Natsumi's destinies were tied…..that much was clear. But was he supposed to follow his destiny or his heart? He was just confused.

"You seem a bit distracted." Natsumi said, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, no. I'm just thinking about those Hunters. I think we've more or less thrown them off our tail." Dynamis lied quickly.

"I hope those meanies are gone!" Tithi announced a bit too loud. People turned to stare at them, and Natsumi smiled apologetically.

"Quiet down, Tithi, we already draw enough attention as it is."

They passed through all the check-out quick enough and soon they paid the cheapest bus they could find to take them to the outskirts of Koma. The driver, a young man that looked about Dynamis' age, a boy with light violet hair wearing a bluish green jacket

, looked at them strange and asked, "How did you know I know where to find Koma village?"

Dynamis smiled, remembering his friend's instructions. "Your bus is so shabby, it couldn't have come from anywhere else. And I do believe you are too young to drive."

The driver just gave a loud guffaw and hit the pedal. Dynamis, Tithi and Natsumi stared in amazement as they drove through the streets of Metal Bey City. Neither had ever been to Japan before, and everything was so new, the streets were so crowded, it was fascinating. The sky scrapers towered high above them and laughter filled the streets along with the clash of beys. It was beautiful. After a while, the skyscrapers became houses, and after another bit, the houses became dry desert. Slowly, rock formations came into view, and the bus driver stopped the bus and glanced back. "Well, kids, it's on foot from here." He said.

They got out and slung their backpacks over their shoulders, they followed the driver across a cliff-like rock formation that jutted out of the ground. Dynamis became restless as they climbed, and the sun beat down on their shoulders like a physical force.

"I'm tired." Tithi whined after a while, and Dynamis nodded. "How much further?" He asked the driver.

"A bit further." The driver shrugged. "My name's Hyoma, by the way." The bus driver said. "Ryko Agami sent me."

"So you knew we were coming!" Dynamis exclaimed. "But how?"

"I do not know." Hyoma laughed. "Ask Miss Ryko."

"Who's Ryko?" Tithi asked.

"Well, an old friend, or rather acquaintance, of mine." Dynamis explained. "I have not seen her since the age of eight, so do not expect much of our friendship."

Natsumi scoffed behind him, back to her ill-tempered self.

Finally, after another hour, they arrived at a large boulder, towering over the others, strange runes engraved within. Hyoma grinned and glanced back at them.  
"Watch this." He tapped the boulder three times and a concealed door swung open. "Welcome to Koma Village."

They followed Hyoma down a long, dark passage way. Dynamis kept glancing around, hoping to remember the path they took. He and Ryko had barely been friends. And now, knowing that she somehow knew of his arrival, made him even more nervous. Behind him, Tithi whimpered, and he heard Natsumi whisper to him. Dynamis hoped they arrived soon before Tithi panicked.

Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Dynamis broke into a run, and breathed in fresh air as he stepped out into an old village with white houses, most of them abandoned. There were bey stadiums everywhere, and somewhere in the distance he could hear the clash of metal against metal. He loved that sound.

In the distance rose a huge mountain and forest. It seemed so peaceful compared to the rest of Japan Dynamis had seen.  
"It's beautiful." He whispered.

"I know." Hyoma smiled fondly. "I live here, after all."

"Wow." Natsumi laughed. "It is so….._beyblade_."

"I really, really like it here! Wow, wow, let me go see." Tithi called, running around and jumping up and down.

"Tithi, you can go explore later. We must find Ryko so I can tell her of the search for the container and the Hunters." Dynamis called, then turned to Hyoma, who nodded.

"Yes. Come on." They followed him between the houses to a small blue one, and Hyoma peeked inside. "Ryko? There's visitors."

"You let someone into Koma without a battle!?" A voice shrieked, making them all jump. "Seriously?!"

"Well, you sent me to get them." Hyoma sighed. "Remember?"

"Ah, right. The ones Hydra showed me." A sigh, and then a figure trudged out of the house, rubbing her face. She had lime lime green hair, glittering turquoise eyes, and three triangles painted under her right eye. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the words B-Pit on it and white overalls, a long purple coat was thrown over top, unbuttoned.

"Okay." She glared at all of them with a gaze that could rival Natsumi's.

"Ryko, do you remember me?" Dynamis asked, stepping forward.

"Sure." She seemed uninterested. "You're the Legendary Blader who fought in the Nemesis Crisis."

Dynamis sighed. He didn't remember her being so annoying. "I'm Dynamis."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Oh, my dad's friend's kid from back in….Brazil, I believe? I think I've seen you before."

"Yes." Dynamis nodded. "And this is Tithi, another Legendary Blader, and Natsumi-"

"Hiwatari." Natsumi finished. "Natsumi Hiwatari."

Dynamis was surprised at Natsumi's last name. He had never heard it before. He nodded. "Yeah, Natsumi Hiwatari."

"I get it." Ryko mumbled. "I'm Ryko Agami, Koma's one and only Bey Mechanic with no life."

"Oh." Dynamis said. "Well, we need your help."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryko cut in. "You're being hunted by Power Hunters, you need to find a power container, you sprained your ankle and are hiding the pain, and you don't trust me or Hyoma, and you love her." She pointed to Natsumi and Dynamis hissed so loud, Natsumi turned her head and didn't see Ryko's finger.

"How do you know all this?" Dynamis exclaimed. "How?! Just answer me!" He could feel his hands trembling.

Ryko laughed bitterly. "Your father told me."

**What****? Is Dynamis' father alive or dead then? How does Ryko know everything about him? Review to find out faster!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Eaglenation: Aahhhhhhh! I did it again! First I called Otterflight Otterheart, and then I called him a she-cat! WHY STARCLAN?! Good lawd why?!  
Otterflight: Just to clear things up, my name is Otterflight, and I am a tom. And yes, eagle here tends to call me Otterheart. Let's just call him/her my…other self. But I am Otterflight.  
eaglenation: I'm soooo sorry to all those confused.  
Otterflight: Don't worry about it. I'm used to it.  
eaglenation: I'm apologising to my fans (I love calling you guys that. It makes me feel good about myself) that are confused, not you furball!  
Otterflight: Obviously. Don't care about your characters. Pshhht, no.  
eaglenation: Don't worry, I love you guys. So, as a show of my love, I will finish my pitiful rant and get on with the story. I do not own warriors, only the plot and my own characters.**__**  
**__**Otterflight: Oh, and by the way, eagle, Barracuda is spelt Barracuda, and not Baracuda.  
eaglenation: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__**  
**__******************************************  
__**  
**__**RiverClan:**_  
_**Leader:**__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy:**_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_**Warriors:**_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
_Apprentice: Barracudapaw (huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes)_  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
_Apprentice: Pearlpaw (tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and strange blue eyes)_  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: Tabby-and-white she-cat

_**Queens:**__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:****  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

*****************************************

"The cats going to tonight's Gathering will be Frogleap, Barracudapaw, Pearlpaw, Otterflight, Beetlewhisker, Wolfpaw, Eaglefeather, Waterclaw and Snowfoot." Reedstar announced. "And obviously, Hollowflight and I." He nodded to his deputy and padded off the rock under which the Clan was gathered. "Calmstripe, I leave you in charge while we're gone." The grey tom nodded and turned around, padding to his Clanmates that were staying behind. Barracudapaw felt a bit disappointed that the brothers, Foxfall and Calmstripe, were not going; she had grown quite fond of them as friends. Her disappointment was quickly replaced with excitement: this was her and Pearlpaw's first Gathering together. Pearlpaw bounded up to her, tail flicking back and forth, purring loudly.  
"Isn't this cool? My first Gathering!" She bounded up to the group that was preparing to leave. Eaglefeather grinned at her, his one amber and one green eye twinkling happily. This was his second Gathering as a warrior, but first with Pearlpaw.  
"I can't wait. I want to introduce you to some of my ThunderClan friends." He gloated.  
Barracudapaw had already been to a Gathering, when she had been made apprentice. But Pearlpaw had gotten in trouble with something-or-other and had missed out.

Now, she bounded up to Wolfpaw, the newest apprentice, who's eyes were glinting with excitement.  
"This is cool! Will we meet new cats?" Wolfpaw exclaimed. Barracudapaw purred at the younger apprentice. "Yeah, a lot of them."  
"Sweet!" Wolfpaw and Barracudapaw followed the patrol out of camp. Barracudapaw remembered the way; she had been there once before.  
"I heard you wanted to be medicine cat apprentice." Barracudapaw asked. There was a rumour that Wolfpaw had requested it, but Reedstar had denied it.  
"Yeah, but Reedstar said I was not right for the job because I was an amazing jumper."  
"Well, that is true. I saw you catch that bird when you were a kit." Barracudapaw comforted Wolfpaw as they crossed the old log to the island of the gathering. Wolfpaw slipped with a yelp, but she was caught by Snowfoot, who murmured, "Easy there, furball." As she lifted the apprentice back onto the log.  
"Hey, I'm not a furball!" Wolfpaw snapped.  
"Sorry, sorry." Snowfoot growled, startled.  
Barracudapaw looked surprised too. She's never seen anyone snap at Snowfoot like that. She was such a kind Warrior. Wolfpaw looked a bit embarrassed. She must want to impress the Warriors. Barracudapaw murmured in her ear. "Don't worry, no one saw that."  
"I hope not." Wolfpaw whispered back.

At the Gathering, Barracudapaw left her Clan to mingle with the other Clans. She saw Pearlpaw talking with Eaglefeather to a long-haired tabby tom, and padded up to join them, but felt someone nudge her shoulder. She jumped, and whirled around, hissing.  
"Whatch it, frog-brain!"  
A large, dark brown tom with two white stripes down his back looked at her, startled. "Sorry!" He exclaimed.  
"You should be! You're WindClan scum!" Barracudapaw spat, still alarmed.  
"Yeah, but at least I don't smell like fish!" The tom spat back, then grinned. "Wow, you're big!"  
"Thanks." Baracudapaw said flatly. "I'm Barracudapaw."  
"Ooh, like the fish with razor-sharp teeth. Suits you." The tom snickered. "I'm Badgerpaw."  
"Thrilled."  
"Likewise." The tom's bright green eyes glittered. Baracudapaw felt amused by this tom. He had a mischievous look about him, and seemed nice enough.  
"So, um…." She started. "How long have you been apprentice?"  
"I'll be a warrior in a moon and a half." Badgerpaw boasted.  
"Hey, that almost like me, except I'll be one in two moons."  
"I can't wait!" Badgerpaw exclaimed.  
"Yeah, me neither!"  
"Hey, that's pretty cool." Badgerpaw said. "We need to talk again sometime!"  
"Definitely. Who are your parents?"  
"Breezepelt and Heathertail of WindClan." Badgerpaw said proudly. "My grandfather is Crowstar!"  
"Lucky! I was raised by Mistystar."  
"That's real cool too." Badgerpaw said. "Hey, I'll try to go on a patrol by your territory tomorrow. You try too. Some time at sun rise."  
"Sweet!" Barracudapaw exclaimed. It would be fun to talk to her new friend again. She could introduce him to Pearlpaw. _But no. _She thought suddenly. _She would't want me to have friends in other Clans. She'd probably tell Eaglefeather. And he'd tell- stop, Baracudapaw! _She scolded herself. _Pearlpaw would never betray you. But still. He's mine and only my friend.  
_"Hey, so we can talk more tomorrow?" Badgerpaw asked.  
"Promise!" They sat back together as the leaders began their announcements.

*********************************************

Meanwhile, Pearlpaw was chatting with Driftpaw and Squirrelheart, a black-and-white tom and a tabby she-cat from ThunderClan, friends of Eaglefeather. They were quite friendly, and Pearlpaw was enjoying herself as she told the cats of the flood and attack on RiverClan.  
"Yeah, it almost ate me." She was saying.  
"And it gave you those?" Driftpaw asked eyes wide. She glanced at Pearlpaw's scars. "Ouch."  
"I barely felt it. My sister saved me." Pearlpaw boasted. She wondered where Barracudapaw was right now.  
"Nice sister." Driftpaw said.  
"That's must have hurt, though." Squirrelheart mused, glancing at Eaglefeather in a way that only made Pearlpaw think 'paws off!'  
"Yeah. But we're still strong. We rebuilt the camp in a few days!" Eaglefeather countered.  
"I'm sure _you_ helped a lot." Squirrelheart purred.  
"We all did."  
Suddenly, Pearlpaw spotted a familiar pelt in the crowd. With an evil smirk, she excused herself with a warning glance at Squirrelheart. The other she-cat caught her gaze with surprise. Pearlpaw bounded towards the white pelt. Sneaking up slowly, one step after another, she leapt onto the she-cat.

Featherpaw whirled around, spitting and hissing, and immediately aimed a pawswipe at Pearlpaw, before catching the warning gaze of Redstorm.  
"What do you want, mouse-brain?" Featherpaw hissed.  
"Nothing. I wanted to say hi." Pearlpaw replied venomously. "Nothing at all."  
"Well, get you tiny, furball tail out of here before I rip it off of you."  
"I'd like to see you try!" Pearlpaw challenged. She unsheathed her claws. "I'll beat you in front of all you Clanmates."  
"Pearlpaw! Come here!" Pearlpaw turned to see Eaglefeather gesturing to her with his tail. "The leaders are about to make their announcements!"  
Pearlpaw turned back to Featherpaw. "I'll see you around, Featherbrain."  
"Leave before I claw your tail off, Pearlugly."  
"You could try." Pearlpaw finished gleefully before padding back to her Clanmates.

************************************************** *

Barracudapaw listened as the Clan leaders began their announcents.  
"I will begin." Reedstar said. "I would like to say that our Clan had a tough moon, but we remain strong. First off, we lost our beloved leader, Mistystar, when our Camp was attacked by a strange creature. We do not know what it was, but it destroyed a dam and flooded the camp. It killed Mistystar and Mothwing, as well as injured our brave apprentice, Pearlpaw."  
Barracudapaw nodded as Badgerpaw turned his head to her in surprise, then whispered "Tell you tomorrow."  
"How did this…..creature look?" Blackstar asked suddenly.  
"I don't really know how to explain." Reedstar began. "It was like a fox, but larger and brown."  
"Like a cross between a dog and a fox?"  
"Yes!" Reedstar exclaimed. "Exactly! How did you…."  
"We spotted a similar creature near the ThunderClan border." Blackstar answered slowly. "I believe this is a new creature we have never dealt with before."  
"WindClan too smelled something near ThunderClan, but we could not figure what scent it was." Crowstar said, shifting on his branch.  
"This is a threat. If what they did to RiverClan was as bad as you say, these thing may try to attack the other camps." Lionstar said.  
"We must be wary." Blackstar agreed.  
"But such a threat requires a name, does it not?"  
"Shredders they are, and so shall they be called." Reedstar said, nodding.  
"Yes. We will notify you if any more signs appear of these Shredders. " Blackstar ended, and the other leaders murmured their agreement.

Reedstar continued finally,  
"Our Clan has now rebuilt it's home, and we have a new apprentice, Wolfpaw. The river has calmed down and prey is plentiful. RiverClan is strong."  
"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" Barracudapaw caught sight of the new apprentice, sitting up proudly beside a pair of apprentices from another Clan.

"Thank you, Reedstar." Lionstar dipped his golden head. "We are sad to announce that Bramblestar has retired to the elders den, and our deputy, Squirrelflight, has decided to become a Queen. However, I have taken his place, and ThunderClan has a new deputy, Dovewing. Prey is bountiful in ThunderClan, and our Clan is growing. Sparklefur gave birth to two new kits: Vaporkit and Bluekit. We welcome them into out Clan." The Clan howled their names loudly.  
"Thank you. Blackstar?" Lionstar finished.

Blackstar began. "ShadowClan is strong. We have much prey, and have not been threatened lately. Rowanclaw, my deputy, died of greencough, and we will all miss him, but I have chosen Tigerheart to replace him. Crowstar?"

"Yes. WindClan is also bountiful in prey. We also have two new warriors, Rabbitscar and Shadeleap. That is all."  
"Rabbitscar! Shadeleap!" As the Clan began to call the names of the new warriors, a loud growl sounded through the gathered warriors, too loud to belong to any cat. A huge head emerged from the bushes, a head of frothing saliva and huge teeth, nor dog nor fox. Shrieks of terror echoed as cats and Barracudapaw and Badgerpaw moved to run away from the massive jaws that opened and hissed in something that was just barely understandable by the cats. Barracudapaw wanted to cover her ears.  
_  
"Shredders…Charr likes this new name, and so shall I, felines. Doom comes on the wings of fear. Prepare for war, Charr demands. War is beautiful. Your blood will wash across these woods!"_


	9. Chapter 8

eaglenation: Hey guys! Well, here it is! I've been busy lately, but I managed to produce something worthwhile.  
Pearlpaw: eagle here stayed up all night. She restarted the chapters twice until I save her.  
Barracudapaw: Hey! The power thingy was my idea!  
Pearlpaw: Was not!  
Barracudapaw: Was too!  
eaglenation: Girls, girls, quit spoiling it! Done? Good. Now, I am looking for OC's for this Fic, for secondary characters. If you have a good one to lend me, PM me! I'd also like any of the Slivers of Light fans reading this to know that I cannot post any more Slivers of Light until I finish this, because the stories are going to cross! Yay!  
Pearlpaw: So all those who have not read Slivers of Light, go read it now.  
Barracudapaw: Like now, now.  
Pearlpaw: No, you mousebrain, not now, now, 'cause then they can't read our story!  
eaglenation: *explodes* STOP ALL THIS MADNESS!  
*silence*  
eaglenation: Good. Now, I don't own warriors, only the plot and my own characters.  
Barracudapaw: Can we argue again?  
eaglenation: NO!

************************__

RiverClan:  
_Leader:__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_Medicine Cat:_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_Warriors:_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
_Apprentice: Barracudapaw (huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes)_  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
_Apprentice: Pearlpaw (tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and strange blue eyes)_  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: Tabby-and-white she-cat

_Queens:__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Elders:**  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

Cats screamed, hissed, ran. The world was a flurry of activity as the monster snapped it's teeth, narrowly missing a ShadowClan cat by a tail-length. Pearlpaw ran after her Clanmates, away from the creature.

ThunderClan wasn't fast enough. They were cornered by the Shredder, and it opened its massive jaws in pleasure, foam dripping onto the ground. The ThunderClan cats backed away, but they were cornered by the Great Oak, and could not back any further. Pearlpaw's heart faltered when she spotted Barracudapaw amidst them.  
_  
Fearing is right, oh felines._ The monster laughed and hissed, a chilling sound. It sent shivers down Pearlpaw's back. _Charr will belong to this territory, and this territory will belong to the Shredders. So fear, fear!_

"Run, Pearlpaw! Run!" Otterflight pushed her away from the snapping jaws. She galloped after her Clan, and then stopped. But why we're they leaving ThunderClan to its own defenses? They couldn't just leave them! She understood the fear of her Clanmates, but this wasn't right. Suddenly, she planted her feet on the ground, a painful warmth of fear and adrenaline surging through her and causing her paws to tingle.  
"Wait!" She yowled as loud as she could. The fleeing Clans stopped in their tracks, glaring at Pearlpaw.  
"Listen! We can't just run! We've got to help the other cats!" She unsheathed her claws and yowled a challenge. She didn't care that she was tiny compared to the Shredder, she didn't notice the size of its teeth or the size of the scars on her flank. "For the Clans!" And she launched herself at the Shredder, scaling it's flank as fast as lightning. She crawled onto its head and it bellowed in pain as she clung to its skull, turning it away from the Great Oak.

For a moment, no cat reacted. Then, Otterflight and Eaglefeather stopped running away and ran at the beast just as it sent Pearlpaw tumbling towards the ground. She lifted her head painfully, and ran back at the Shredder, locking her claws on its leg, unbalancing it. Then ShadowClan, that was also fleeing, turned around and ran at it, Redstorm and Blackstar in the lead. The ThunderClan cats, regaining their courage, joined the battle, and the monster was soon overpowered by the sheer weight of the cats. It bellowed in pain once more, then fell to the ground, twitching. Pearlpaw was thrown free, and she crashed into the ground, unable to land properly. She felt her back leg twist under her. But she was luckier than some other cats, though A cat was buried underneath the collapsing Shredder, too slow running away from the collapsing body, and yowled in pain before it was buried under the massive grey monster. A pair of medicine cats ran up, and began tending to the injured cats and trying to free the buried one. The leaders yelled out orders, cooperating for the first time in history. Pearlpaw struggled to her paws and surveyed the carnage around her.

*********************

Barracudapaw was wiping the blood off her paw when she heard a groan behind her. Turning around, she caught sight of a black ShadowClan she-cat with a twisted leg. The leg had been utterly destroyed, barely clinging onto the she-cat's body, both gruesome and horrible. The wounded cat caught her orange eyes, and whispered, "H-help…"  
Barracudapaw approached, carefully, full of worry. She should go get a medicine cat, but something told her that this cat was beyond saving.  
"What is your name?" She asked, gently stroking the she-cat's fur.  
"Blackfur. I need….tell Redstorm I love him…."  
"Hush, Blackfur. I will." Barracudapaw felt sorrow pierce her heart. This was all that dreaded Shredder's fault.  
"And my kits…."  
She had kits. Blackfur had kits! That was it. The unfairness of it all hit Barracudapaw right in the centre of her chest, a painful, spreading warmth that made her paws tingle. If this she-cat died, not having seen her kits….she didn't know this cat, but it was enough that she had a mate and kits and a life…..  
**  
The she-cat stood up.**

"You…..my leg! It's fixed!" Blackfur, the she-cat, shouted. "It's….how did you do that?!"  
Barracudapaw stared, transfixed. "I-I have no clue…."  
"I can't thank you enough!" The she-cat wrapped her tail around Barracudapaw, hugging her tight. Behind her, Barracudapaw caught sight of a wide-eyed Reedstar.  
"Tell me your name, at least. I know your from RiverClan, but.."  
"This is Barracudapaw." Reedstar said, walking up. "And I believe we just witnessed a miracle beyond the explanation of StarClan.

***********************

"You have a talent for getting hurt, don't you?" Willowshine purred, amused, while she tended to Pearlpaw's sprained back leg. "This is visit number….three? No four, this moon. Why didn't you get help earlier?"

Pearlpaw had limped back to RiverClan, supported by Barracudapaw, because she refused to be tended to at the Gathering.  
"There were cats that needed more help than me." She mumbled.  
"Well, you look like you needed plenty of help." Willowshine chuckled. "By the way, the way you acted, I've never seen a cat so brave."  
"Barracudapaw was with the ThunderClan cats; I needed to save her."  
"You and your sister share a strong bond."  
"So I've been told." Pearlpaw smiled to herself. Maybe being small wasn't the worst thing in the world. It helped her survive sometimes.

Reedstar peeked his head into Willowshine's den. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"  
Willowshine glanced at Pearlpaw. "Yeah, no problem. Just keep off that leg, Pearlpaw, and you should be fine." Then she followed Reedstar out of her den. Pearlpaw could hear their hushed voices outside. Curious, even though she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, she pricked her ears and padded closer to the entrance. She could make out individual words.  
"Pearl…..Barracuda…"  
"…..Tell them?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"….why not? I think…."  
"They're just…..Reestar…..not what Mistystar wanted."  
"They have…to know."  
Know what? Pearlpaw, now crazily curious, crawled even closer to hear better, when she still couldn't, she crept out of the den, her back leg paining her, and squatted behind a bunch of reeds. Willowshine and Reedstar were obviously arguing.  
"The prophecy is too dangerous! We don't even fully understand it."  
"Willowshine, Mistystar told me to tell them when it's time. I think it is time now." Reedstar whispered.  
"Why?"  
"The way she acted at the Gathering. She got the Clans to unite!" Reedstar hissed. "And Barracudapaw….she just touched Blackfur's nearly ripped off leg and it healed!"  
"This not the right time!" Willowshine said briskly. "I forbid you to tell them."  
"You forbid me?!" Reedstar seemed appalled, but then he laughed. "Alright then, my dear Willowshine. But if this happens again, then you must tell them."  
"Deal."  
"Just tell me the words of that prophecy one more time." Reedstar's amber eyes settled on the spot where Pearlpaw was hiding. He was looking at her! Reedstar was looking straight at Pearlpaw! He must have seen her through the reeds of the den. He was asking for her benefit!  
"_Two opposites will be born, and only they can stop the storm that follows_."  
"The healer and the fighter, the white and the black, the yin and the yang." Reedstar murmured, and trotted off, leaving Pearlpaw shocked. She and Barracudapaw we're part of a prophecy? No, Reedstar must have been mistaken. But still…maybe she was in further than her head, now.


	10. Chapter 9

_****_**eaglenation: Hello, MinionClan!  
Pearlpaw: MinionClan? Really?  
eaglenation: Well, it makes me feel evil  
Barracudapaw: You are evil.  
eaglenation: Awwww, thank you.  
Pearlpaw: You're gonna go to the Dark Forest! Nyah nyah!  
Barracudapaw: Yeah, then you'll be all stinky like Tigerstar.  
eaglenation: Come on, were not kits here, just do the disclaimer like you're supposed to!  
Pearlpaw: Yeah, yeah. eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.  
Barracudapaw: *whispers* you're going to the darkkkkkk foressssssst  
eaglenation: In a second, we will find out if cats can fly.  
Barracudapaw: Okay, sorry. **_****_

RiverClan:

_**Leader:**__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy:**_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_**Warriors:**_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
_Apprentice: Barracudapaw (huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes)_  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
_Apprentice: Pearlpaw (tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and blue eyes)_  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: Tabby-and-white she-cat

_**Queens:**__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Elders:**  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

*************  
"Pssst! Barracudapaw!" A familiar voice called from between the trees at the WindClan border. Barracudapaw glanced around, looking for the source. She was out hunting alone, and was waiting by the WindClan border to see if she could find Badgerpaw. He was supposed to meet her, and she hoped he still remembered after that tragic gathering. A black head peeked through a bush and Barracudapaw purred when she saw her WindClan friend. Badgerpaw looked so silly, with grass stuck in his fur.

"You look like someone dragged you through a bramble thicket!" She laughed as he shook himself, covering her with grass. She spluttered and cuffed him across the head.

"Says you." He muttered, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Are you alone?" She asked, glancing around.

"Yeah. I was put on a hunting patrol with Rabbitscar, Nightpaw and Shadeleap, and my mentor Rockfur, but I told them I wanted to go alone, so Rockfur said it was a good idea to practice."

"Oh, I see." Barracudapaw nodded. "I just sneaked away. The Clan is still so shocked about three days ago…."

"Yeah, WindClan too." Badgerpaw said, nodding. "I mean, that thing killed Furzepelt!" He hissed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Badgerpaw." Barracudapaw whispered. She hadn't realised that cats had died during the Gathering.

"We weren't that close, but she was a good warrior." Badgerpaw said. They stood in silence for a moment, then Barracudapaw said, "Will you come here tomorrow, too?"

"Sure. But maybe at night, okay? I don't want Crowstar getting suspicious, he always has his eye on me and Nightpaw."

"I wouldn't be surprised! You must be a trouble maker!" Barracudapaw purred.

"Yeah, he's really overprotective. Breezepelt is always telling him to leave us alone, that we don't need to be spoiled by the leader of the Clan." He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated gesture, making Barracudapaw laugh.

"I'm sure you needed protection, you wittle bitty kit!" She teased.

He growled mockingly and launched himself at her. "I'll show you, fox-heart!"

They tussled like kits, claws sheathed, until Badgerpaw was standing on top of Barracudapaw.

"I win!" He said.

"No ya don't!" Barracudapaw bowled him over and they grappled once more. After a while, laughing, panting, they lay beside each other, panting.

"I don't want you to go." Barracudapaw whispered.

"I have to go back to my Clan. But we'll see each other real soon, right?"

"I'll meet you here tonight, okay?" Barracudapaw whispered. Badgerpaw nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, this was fun!" He said. "Maybe we can show each other some new moves and-" Badgerpaw stopped, ears pricked. "Shoot! It's Rockfur. I'll see you tonight." And he dove back into the WindClan territory, leaving Barracudapaw alone.

Barracudapaw stood, for a moment more, than padded off towards the river. _I might as well have something to bring into the Clan…._she thought. She was looking forward to that night.

******************

"Let all those old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!" Reedstar yowled as Barracudapaw returned to the Clan, holding a plump fish between her jaws. Curious, she glanced around for Pearlpaw and, when she couldn't find her, joined Wolfpaw beside the large river stone where Reedstar stood to make announcements. She noted the grim sadness in the leader's gaze. He seemed almost afraid. But leaders were never afraid, right?

"I have some terrible news." Reedstar began when the Clan was together. "Bramblestar and Blackstar came to see me today. They were both terribly beat up. There has been an attack on ShadowClan, and they were forced to flee."

"By who?" Fishwhisker called.

"The Shredders." Gasps rose from the Clan, and Mintleaf pulled her four kits closer to her. "Are they alright?" She called.

"No. They're territory was taken over, and they were forced to run away. They have taken shelter in ThunderClan. They lost two cats, and they didn't stand a chance." Reedstar said grimly.

"Oh no!" Wolfstar whimpered. Barracudapaw rubbed the younger apprentice with her shoulder, seeking comfort. She glanced around to see Pearlpaw's reaction. She caught sight of Pearlpaw finally. Eaglefeather had his tail wrapped around her protectively. There was totally something going on between them, but it wasn't time to think about that, and Barracudapaw knew it.

Reedstar was not done with his bad news. "It only gets worse. The Shredders told Blackstar that they weren't done yet. The threat is clear. Blackstar told us that they want to take over all the territories. No cat is safe."

"What does this mean, Reedstar?" Hollowflight asked tentatively. Barracudapaw noted the fear in the deputy's voice.

The leader's eyes darkened. "We are now at war."


	11. Chapter 10

**eaglenation: Hey! It's been some time, but I'm back on it!  
Pearlpaw: Yeah! Let's go eagle!  
eaglenation: Alright, boys and girls, she-cats and toms, prepare for the next chapter!  
Pearlpaw: She's on a roll, my friends.  
eaglenation: Yes I am. I'm rollin' like Rowling and no one can stop me!  
Pearlpaw: Yeah!You go, eagle!  
eaglenation: I'm on it! Let's do this!  
Pearlpaw: Woohoo!  
Barracudapaw: -_- I'm going to do the disclaimer, since eagle and Pearlpaw seem a bit *ahem* distracted. eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.**_**RiverClan:**_

_Leader:__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_Medicine Cat:_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_Warriors:_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
_Apprentice: Barracudapaw (huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes)_  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
_Apprentice: Pearlpaw (tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and blue eyes)_  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: Tabby-and-white she-cat

_Queens:__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Elders:**  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

"Barracudapaw, you smell like WindClan." Pearlpaw wrinkled her nose as she and her sister padded side by side on a hunting patrol along the river, searching for abundant spots of fish.

"What?" Barracudapaw yelped. "I do not!"

"You sure?" Pearlpaw asked. Her sister did smell kind of strange lately. Her scent had changed so slightly, and Pearlpaw could swear it was a WindClan smell. Maybe she was imagining it.

"Yes. I have nothing to do with those rabbit-eaters." Barracudapaw scoffed. Pearlpaw purred, but then remembered what she had asked to go with her sister on a hunting patrol for and grew serious.

"Barracudpaw, how long has it been since the attack on the Gathering?" She asked.

Barracudapaw pondered that. "Somewhere over a moon. Why?"

"Because I overheard Reedstar talking to Willowshine about something." Pearlpaw began.

"Oh, did they?" Pearlpaw heard a tinge of foreboding in her sisters mew.

"Yeah. They said….they said you healed a cat." She continued. "Did you?"

Barracudapaw sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it, but yeah."

Pearlpaw stiffened. "How? You didn't…..feel a tingle in your paws, by any chance?"

Barracudapaw's eyes widened. "Yes! I-I mean….there was this she-cat, and she was about to die, but she told me she had kits, and all of a sudden, I knew I couldn't let her die. Then…..then I felt this painful tingling and she….her leg was healed." Then she stopped. "Why do you want to know?"

Pearlpaw took a deep breath. "I….I made the whole Clan listen to me. And when I battled the Shredder, I knew exactly what to do to bring it down. Isn't that….a bit unnormal?" She asked.

Barracudapaw was looking at her strangely. "How did you know about the tingling?"

"Because I got it to. Spreading through me, from my paws to my chest. It hurt, a lot, but I thought it was just one of my scars….."

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Barracudapaw asked.

"Well, yeah." Pearlpaw answered. She was reliving those moments at the Gathering in her mind.

Barracudapaw looked scared, deflated to almost Pearlpaw's size. "What do you think this means, Pearlpaw?"

Pearlpaw knew it was the moment to tell her sister. "_Two opposites will be born, and only they can stop the storm that follows._" She whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a prophecy Mistystar got and gave to Willowshine. I heard Willowshine telling it to Reedstar. I mean, Reedstar knew I was eavesdropping, but it's a long story."

"Do you think it's about us?" Barracudapaw's bright orange eyes were the size of saucers.

"I think so. Black and white are opposites, right? I mean, my pelt is black and your pelt is white. Plus, you can heal, and I can fight and guide. _Opposite,_ Barracudapaw."

"But, maybe the healing thing was just one time." Barracudapaw suggested.

"I don't think it was. I think…" Pearlpaw was starting to understand. "I think we can do it again."

"Oh." Barracudapaw slumped down on the ground. "This sucks. Do you think we should tell Reedstar?"

Pearlpaw pondered this. "No, not yet. Once we know for sure the prophecy is about us."

"Let's hope it isn't."

"Yeah, let's" Pearlpaw agreed.

*************************

"I think they are ready, Reedstar." Frogleap said to her leader. "Barracudapaw is a really good hunter and tracker."

Otterflight chimed in. "Yes, and Pearlpaw is a really good fighter."

Reedstar nodded. "Has Pearlpaw managed to catch up in all the training she missed?" He asked Otterflight.

The tom nodded. "She's worked really hard."

Reedstar rested his head on his forepaws. "Do they require an assessment?"

Frogleap and Otterflight exchanged amused glances. "We have already assessed them today. Secretly, they don't know about it." Otterflight explained. "It's why we came to talk to you."

"Then should they become warriors?" Reedstar asked. "We do need more warriors in these uncertain times."

"Yes. With mine and Shellthorn's kits on the way, I would have to stop mentoring Barracudapaw anyway." Frogleap nodded.

"Then I shall announce them when they come back from hunting." Reedstar concluded.

Once Pearlpaw had deposited the fish she caught on the fresh-kill pile, she crowed, "I caught more!" Trying to lighten the dark mood that seemed to hang over them, even while they had been fishing.

"No, I did!" Barracudapaw countered. "Plus, this salmon is two times bigger than your trout!"

"Yeah, but I have two trouts." Pearlpaw countered fiercely. "I win."

"Wouldn't that be two trouti?" Barracudapaw tried to correct.

"_Trouti_? That'll be your warrior name, you fish-brain!" Pearlpaw laughed. "Barracudatrouti."

"Shut up, Pearlshrimp." Barracudapaw countered.

"Let all those old enough to swim gather together for a Clan meeting!" Reedstar hollered, glaring at the two apprentices pointedly. With a jolt, Pearlpaw realised they'd been arguing so loud, the whole of RiverClan had heard.

"Oops…" She grinned sheepishly at Barracudapaw.

When the Clan had gathered, Reedstar began. "Today, I am proud to announce two new warriors!" He said. Barracudapaw and Pearlpaw glanced at each other in confusion.

"Barracudapaw, Pearlpaw, come here." Reedstar beckoned to them with his tail.

"But we didn't even have our assessment…." Pearlpaw began.

"Yes, you did. Your sly mentors decided to asses you in secret. Speaking of which, Otterflight, has Pearlpaw trained hard enough to become a warrior today?"

Otterflight nodded proudly. "She has."

"Then, by all the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, Pearlpaw, you will be called Pearlscale, for your coat that shimmers like the scales of a fish." Reedstar said.

"Pearlscale! Pearlscale! Pearlscale!" The Clan called. Pearlpaw caught Eaglefeather's eyes, who mouthed 'finally' to her.

Reedstar turned to Barracudapaw. "Frogleap, is Barracudapaw ready to become a warrior today?" He asked.

"She is." Frogleap replied.

"By all the powers of StarClan, Barracudapaw, from this day forward, you will be named Barracudatail." Reedstar announced.

"Barracudatail! Pearlscale! Barracudatail! Pearlscale!" The Clan hollered. Barracudatail and Pearlscale glanced at each other excitedly. When Reedstar dismissed them, they bounded down to their Clan mates, who greeted them and congratulated them.

"Seabreeze would be proud, and so would Mistystar." Reedstar murmured, passing beside them. Pearlscale glanced at him gratefully. She missed Mistystar, and even the mother she never knew.  
_  
I hope you're watching, mom, Mistystar._ She thought, glancing at the sky. And in that moment, Pearlscale was sure they were.


	12. Chapter 11

_**eaglenation: I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer xD  
Pearlscale: Too bad. You're a warrior now.  
eaglenation: No, you are. I'm not.  
Pearlscale: Okay...Hey! Reedstar! Come give eaglenation a warrior name!  
Reedstar: What? Ugh, whatever. eaglenation, you can be...Flyingfish  
eaglenation: Wow, how long did it take you to think of that?  
Reedstar: *snore*  
Pearlscale: Great leader...  
eaglenation: Let's not wake him. *whispers* I don't own warriors, only the plot and my own characters.  
Reedstar: *SNORE***_

_**RiverClan**__**  
Leader:**__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy:**_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_**Warriors:**_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: tabby-and-white she-cat  
_Pearlscale__: __tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and blue eyes  
__Barracudatail:__huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes_

_**Queens:**__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

_**Elders:**_**  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

Pearlscale padded proudly back into camp. She had just finished her first patrol as a warrior, and she was ravenous. Since she had already hunted that day, she padded up to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump vole, settling down to eat it. Something bumped her from behind, and she turned to see Eaglefeather, his eyes glittering.

"Hey, Pearlscale." He elongated the words in her warrior name as he pronounced them, his words stretching into a purr.

"Eaglefeather." Pearlscale nodded matter-of-factly and went back to her vole.

"Hey now!" Eaglefeather cuffed her on the head lightly. "Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you have to act like a leader. An old leader, for that matter."

"Oh? Do I look old to you?" Pearlscale faced her friend, dropping her vole.

Eaglefeather licked the top of her head as if she were a kit. "No, I think you're beautiful."

She put her head on his red back. It was quite a challenge for her, considering her size. "Just don't you dare grow any more." She grumbled.

"Don't you dare shrink!" He answered teasingly.

"Hey!" Pearlscale tried to sound offended, though she was laughing. "I'm not that short, ya know."

"Sure." Eaglefeather scoffed. "You can barely reach my back. You could never reach my head."

"You wanna see?" Pearlscale sprang at him, grabbing his head as if it were a piece of prey. They tumbled sideways, laughing.

"Excuse me, my young lovers, but you're squishing a piece of perfectly edible fresh-kill! Are you kits or warriors?" Icewing, an old white she-cat, hissed moodily at the young warriors.

"Oh, sorry Icewing!" Pearlscale exclaimed, bounding off Eaglfeather and picking up the now half-squished vole. "Oops, that's against the warrior code." She murmured, embarrassed.

"It'll be fine if you eat it, my dear." Icewing chuckled, settling down with a minnow between her old white paws.

"Yeah. Eaglefeather, you want a piece?" Pearlscale offered.

"Sure. I'm done patrolling for today anyway." Eaglefeather said, laying down beside her, his long red fur mingling with her black fur. The sun was still high in the sky, casting a glow on Pearscale's coat and making the leopard-like spots glint like moonrays on water.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Eaglefeather murmured.

"And this, my friends, is why I'm so overconfident." Pearlscale purred back. She enjoyed his company in the sun, the world calm for a moment, finally.

Foxfall hissed as he remarked the borders with WindClan. He thudded moodily back to Barracudatail, who glanced at him with amusement. They were on a patrol with Waterclaw and Shellthorn, but the two older warriors had left to inspect a dead rabbit at the edge of the border of RiverClan with WindClan, leaving Barracudatail and Foxfall alone.

"Having a bad day?" Barracudatail asked her moody friend.

"I keep scenting them on our territory!" Foxfall hissed.

"Who?"

"WindClan!"

Horror filled Barracudatail. Fish-brained Badgerwish, he was going to get himself caught! Her WindClan friend had been a warrior for a moon now, and he had continued to come see her throughout. They'd found a small spot behind a bramble bush that covered their scent well, and that was where they would talk to each other every night. Now she had to cover for the WindClan tom.

"Where do you smell it?" Barracudatail asked.

Foxfall flicked his tail at the very bramble bush they hid behind. "There."

Faking curiosity, Barracudatail padded up and sniffed. "No, I don't smell anything." She hated lying to Foxfall.

"Oh." Puzzled, Foxfall turned away. "Maybe it was my imagination."

"Yeah, probably the wind mingling scents." Barracudatail said supportively.

"Yeah. So, Barracuda_tail_, how do you like being a warrior?" Foxfall asked, still slightly puzzled.

"Well, it isn't as grand as you made it sound, but at least I don't feel as awkward as before, when I was an apprentice towering over the warriors. Now I'm just another big warrior."

Foxfall chuckled. "Yeah, you're almost bigger than me." He teased.

"Yeah, and? It gives me an advantage over my opponents." _Because I'm a warrior, not a medicine cat, and the fact that I can magically heal other cats doesn't change that, _she added in her mind. But she couldn't tell the older warrior about the prophecy as much as she wanted to.

"You seem so distracted, lately." Foxfall was looking at her curiously, his emerald eyes glinting. For a minute, Barracudatail just wanted to lose herself in those gemstones, not think about anything else.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just wondering about that WindClan scent, that's all." She lied. She hated lying, but she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"If I ever catch that trespasser, I'll tear him to shreds!" Foxfall hissed. "Oh, look, Waterclaw and Shellthorn are back."

They halted their conversation as the two toms padded up to them.

"So? Any WindClan scent on it?"

"No, it must have died of wounds. They didn't chase it past the border." Waterclaw answered.

"Good, the frog-brains." Foxfall nodded. "Even though..." He glanced back at the bramble bush thoughfully.

Barracudatail hoped he wouldn't tell the others of the 'scent'. She would have to tell Badgerwish to be more careful tonight. She suddenly wondered if they should meet up anymore. Foxfall seemed to be showing more interest in her, and it felt almost like cheating...  
_And? You can do what you want!_ Barracudatail scolded herself. _Badgerwish is your friend, and only your friend. That's all it'll ever be. While Foxfall, he may be something more._


	13. Chapter 12

_**RiverClan**__**  
Leader:**__**  
**_Reedstar: black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy:**_  
Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_  
_Willowshine:__ grey tabby she-cat_

_**Warriors:**_  
Rainsong: blue-grey she cat dappled with white.  
Calmstripe: grey tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
Foxfall: red-and-white tom with green eyes.  
Snowfoot: white she-cat with huge grey paws and brown eyes.  
Frogleap: Grey she-cat with a long tail and bright grey eyes  
Otterflight: Brown-striped tom  
Shellthorn: Tortoiseshell tom  
Eaglefeather: long-haired bright red tom with mismatched eyes.  
Fishwhisker: black-and-white she-cat  
Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat  
Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Wolfpaw (silver she-cat with rare grey stripes, a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes)_  
Pumpkinfur: huge flaming orange tom with yellow-green eyes  
Waterclaw: silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes  
Rushwater: tabby-and-white she-cat  
_Pearlscale__: __tiny black she-cat with leopard-like spots that shimmer on her pelt and blue eyes  
__Barracudatail:__huge white she-cat with bright orange eyes_

_**Queens:**__**  
**_Mintleaf: Pale golden she-cat, mother of Calmstripe's kits: Springkit (white-and-gold she-cat) Lobsterkit (black-red-and-white tom), Stillkit (long furred, misty grey tom with a white patch on his nose)and Swankit (tiny golden she-cat with huge ears.)  
Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:****  
**Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom  
Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

*******************

Pearlscale dipped her paw in the river, her eyes keen on finding prey. She was on another hunting patrol as a warrior, and was eager to impress, mostly because she was hunting with Eaglefeather. Around her, sounds of the stream and of the Clan sounded, flooding her ears in a lovely melody.

_Splash_. A fish leaped out of the water, right in front of her. Excitement coursing through her, Pearlscale dove into the river, closing her eyes against the frigid water. Reaching her paws out, she grabbed the fish and flung it out of the water with satisfaction. She emerged for air, and then she dove under again, looking for more prey. Spotting another fish, she chased it between two rocks and flung it out of the water after the first one. She crawled out of the river, dripping wet.

"Nice catch, Pearlscale." Eaglefeather praised.

"Oh yeah? You can so not do better." Pearlscale challenged. She was enjoying the moment with her friend, free of worries that had clouded her since she had learned of the prophecy. She didn't want to think about it for a moment.

"I, my friend, have been a warrior for six moons. You were made one two days ago. I can catch _so_ much more fish than you." Eaglefeather replied.

"Well, _you _catch two fish in one go."Pearscale dared.

"Is that a challenge?" Eaglefeather teased.

"It is."

"Alright, then." With a purr Eaglefeather dove into the river. Pearlscale watched, half anxious and half amused, until the red tom emerged a minute later, a salmon between his jaws.

"That's only one." Pearlscale laughed. "I got two."

"Shut up. I'm all wet anyway. Let's go back to camp." Eaglefeather grumbled, shaking his long fur. Wet, it stuck out in all angles like a porcupines quills. Pearlscale rubbed against him and purred. Then she picked up her two fish and they padded back to camp, only to find the whole of the camp in a an uproar.

_Of course I couldn't have a single peaceful day_, Pearlscale thought. Grumbling, she turned her head to look for Barracudatail. _Where is she?_ She wondered. Not seeing her sister large body amongst the warriors, she caught up with Foxfall, who usually knew where her sister was.

"Hey Foxfall, what's happening and where's Barracudatail?" Pearlscale asked.

"Aks him." Foxfall gestured towards a brown tabby tom with amber eyes who was padding into the leader's den.

"Bramblestar? What is he doing?"

"He's having a secret meeting with Reedstar." Foxfall muttered.

"Then why is everyone talking about this?" Eaglefeather asked, padding up.

"That's the thing." Foxfall sighed. "Look, you need to go talk to Reedstar."

_Somethings going on and he won't tell me what._ Pearlscale thought. _Maybe if I go ask Reedstar…. _

"I'm going to talk to Reedstar." She left the two toms and padded to the leaders den. Nearing the den, she could hear raised voices.

"No. No, Bramblestar. I won't risk my warriors for your territory."

"Reedstar, ShadowClan cannot support my Clan for much longer." Another voice yelled, pleading.

"We can barely stand up to one of those monsters. Eight of them?" The first voice scoffed.

"You have a fighter! She can lead us!" Bramblestar answered.

"I should not have told you about her. She was just made a warrior half a moon ago." Reedstar sighed. "She's a cat too, you know."

"And your healer?"

"I should not have told you about the proph-"

"No, you shouldn't have." Pearlscale couldn't stand it. She burst into Reedstar's den. Eyes turned to the tiny she-cat with a furious look in her blue eyes.

"Pearlscale!" Reedstar exclaimed. "How dare you?"

Pearscale hissed in fury. "Oh, I dare. You're talking about me, anyway, so why does it matter?"

"It matters because the sake of my Clan is at stake!" Bramblestar hissed back, fur raised. "Reedstar, have you no control over your own warriors?"

"Barely warriors!" Reedstar hissed at the ThunderClan leader. "And if she continues, she'll be stuck with apprentice duties for the next moon!" He added, turning back to Pearlscale.

"Oh, but my dear Reedstar, you have absolutely no right to use me and Barracudatail as tools." Pearlscale was beyond reason.

"How dare you? You're on apprentice duties for the next moon." Reedstar spat.

"No, I'm not, and you can't make me. You can't make me do _anything_." And Pearlscale was running, fleeing through the camp and into the reeds along the river, thudding away from the camp, her blind pain and anger guiding her paws. She wasn't a tool. _I'm not a tool! _She hollered in her mind, over an over. She had trusted Reedstar, trusted him and Hollowflight. She had trusted so many cats, too many. Could she trust anycat? Could she even trust Eaglefeather? She could hear him running after her, calling her name. But she didn't want him, didn't trust him. She was beyond such things.

She ran and ran, her claws unsheathed in anger, digging up dirt and flinging it behind her. The river mud splattered her pelt. She must look like a wild thing, a beast on the level of Shredders. No, no! She wouldn't help, she wasn't a tool, she was a cat, and she wasn't a-

"Ho there, young'un!" She crashed headfirst into a white tom with red ears and red paws.

"Watch it!" She hissed, lashing out. The tom stopped her paw skilfully.

"Calm it, little one!" He exclaimed. Pearlscale hissed.

"I'm a warrior, you kittypet, and I could shred you!"

"Not on my territory, ye won't."

Pearlscale realised with a jolt that in her escape, she had run off RiverClan territory. She was near the twoleg place, and could see the twoleg dens in the distance.

"What do ye want? Oh, yer a warrior, eh?" The tom asked. "Hey, like Jack and mine mother! I heard of ye!"

"Great. Now let me pass."

The tom blacked her path. He was nearly Barracudatail's size. "Not until you tell me yer name, Dark Spawn."

_Dark Spawn?_ Pearlscale wondered. _What does he mean?_ "I'm Pearlscale. Tell me yours so I know who I shredded." Pearlscale flexed her claws.

"Oh." The tom chuckled. "I'm Splash."

"Splash?" A surprised mew made them turn around to face Eaglefeather, his eyes wide.

Splash leapt up, happiness sparking in his green eyes. "If it ain't Jack!"

Pealscale watched in amazement as the two toms rushed to each other, purring and rubbing against each other. She could suddenly see a resemblance between them. Both had long fur and the same build, and the red on Splash's ears matched Eaglefeather's pelt.

Eaglefeather pulled away. "Where's Springer?" He asked suddenly.

"Springer? Oh, he's gone." Splash's eyes filled with greif. "Attacked by something that looked like a dog. Or maybe a fox?"

"A Shredder." Eaglefeather hissed. "Have they been wreaking havoc here too?"

"Is that what ye call them? Well, yes then, Jack."

Eaglefeather shakes his head. "No, my name isn't Jack anymore. Rainsong renamed me Eaglekit shortly after Springer left me with her."

"So yer name is Eaglekit?"

"No, it's Eaglefeather now. I'm a warrior."

"Oh. I like it. Eaglefeather. It matches you."

"Wait. What?" Pearlscale's eyes darted between the two toms. "Eaglefeather...this is your brother?"

"Yep. It's a long story." Eaglefeather confirmed.

"I'm listening." Pearlscale sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws pointedly.

"Wait. Come over ta my place. The sun's settin'." Splash said.

Pearscale was shocked to see he was right. The sky was turning orange, the earth darkening. A thunderstorm rumbled off in the distance.

Behind her, Eaglefeather sighed. "I guess your right. With an incoming storm, it's better to wait the night out. Though, the Clan will be worried..."

Pearlscale scoffed. "No, Reedstar won't. He's glad I'm gone."

Eaglefeather gave her a half-pitying look. "Pearlscale, you don't realise it, but Reedstar tries really hard to be as good a leader as Mistystar. He knows what he's doing."

"He gave my secret away to the leader of another Clan!" Pearlscale exclaimed.

"Comin'?" Splash called from way ahead. The two Clan cats ran to catch up to him. They followed him to a nearby two-leg den, beside which were stacked logs. Splash leapt up and sat in one of them, then beckoned for Pearlscale and Eaglefeather to follow. The log was nice and dry, Pearlscale found, surprised. She understood why Splash lived here.

"So, do ye want to hear my story, or will ye continue bickering 'till tommorow?" Splash asked.

"Well, I know it, but go ahead." Eaglefeather lay down, resting his chin on his paws. With a brief hesitation, Pearlscale lay down beside him, just as the rain began to fall.


End file.
